memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira family
The Kira family is a Bajoran family in the 24th century, the family of Kira Nerys, an officer in the Bajoran Militia stationed on Deep Space 9. As of 2375, the family was made up of Kira Meru and Kira Taban, mother and father to Nerys, and her two younger brothers, Pohl (the youngest) and Reon. ( ) In the first draft script of DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water", the Kira family was said to consist of Kira Anay, Kira Taban, Kira Vekkor, and Kira Torm – Nerys's mother, father, and both her brothers. In the time before the Cardassian occupation, the Kira family belonged to the Ih'valla D'jarra, a caste of artists considered superior to the Te'nari. ( ) Kira considered Tora Ziyal to be a part of her family, making the thought of working with her murderer, Damar, repulsive. ( ) In later years, the family was made up of Kira, Typhuss James Kira, Kira Hoshi Sato, Shakaar Edon Kira, Kira Meru II, Victor Bennett, Patty Halliwell, Reba Halliwell, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane, Prue Halliwell and Paige Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Piper Halliwell. Jonathan James Halliwell died in 2350 and his wife Penny Halliwell died in 2384 and Prue Halliwell died in 2386. Admiral Halliwell was rescued by Starfleet in 2387 from the Romulans. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Kira family genealogy: list Primary universe family members *Kira Taban, the husband of Meru and father of Nerys. *Kira Meru, the wife of Taban and mother of Nerys. **Kira Nerys, a former member of the Bajoran Resistance as part of the Shakaar resistance cell, later executive officer and then commanding officer of the Federation starbase Deep Space 9 as a member of the Bajoran Militia and later Starfleet. Went on to become a vedek in the Bajoran clergy. **Kira Reon, younger brother of Nerys and older brother of Pohl. **Kira Pohl, younger brother of Nerys and Reon. **Typhuss James Kira, a Starfleet officer and Vice Admiral, husband of Kira Nerys, father of Kira Hoshi Sato, Shakaar Edon Kira and Kira Meru II. **Kira Hoshi Sato, daughter of Kira Nerys and Typhuss James Kira, sister of Hoshi, Shakaar and Meru II. **Shakaar Edon Kira, son of Kira Nerys and Typhuss James Kira, brother of Hoshi and Meru II. **Kira Meru II, daughter of Kira Nerys and Typhuss James Kira, sister of Hoshi and Shakaar. **Felix Martin, son of Kira Nerys and John Martin. Mirror universe family members *Kira Taban (mirror), mirror version of Taban. *Kira Meru (mirror), mirror version of Meru. **Kira Nerys (mirror), mirror version of Nerys. A member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance as the Intendant of Bajor. Kira family genealogy: trees Primary universe family members Kira Taban--+--Kira Meru | +---------+--------+ | | Kira Nerys--+--Kira Reon--+--Kira Pohl | Typhuss James Kira | +--------------+-------------+-------------+ | | | | Kira Hoshi Sato--+--Shakaar Edon Kira--+--Kira Meru II Mirror universe family members Kira Taban (mirror)--+--Kira Meru (mirror) | +---------+--------+ | Kira Nerys (mirror) Kira family genealogy: gallery Kira Taban.jpg|Kira Taban Kira Meru.jpg|Kira Meru CaptainKira.jpg|Kira Nerys Kira Reon.jpg|Kira Reon Kira Pohl.jpg|Kira Pohl Kira Hoshi Sato.jpg|Kira Hoshi Sato Shakaar Edon (AMU).jpg|Shakaar Edon Kira Kira Meru II.jpg|Kira Meru II Typhuss 2381.jpg|Typhuss James Kira Intendant Kira 2372.jpg|Kira Nerys (mirror) Category:Families